defender_of_the_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Clan
Clan }}Clan Dolphins (often referred to only as 'Clan) are an advanced species of sapient cetaceans. Having an advanced and unusual life cycle, very little is still known about them. Life Cycle Clan start out as grey, Rissos-esque calves with large melons. A mark of rank is painted on them temporarily once they become large enough to fend for themselves. At this point they will still be aggressive to outsiders. Their eyes don't glow red yet and they don't sport any pectoral spikes, their back spikes are also considerably shorter than sub-adult and adult individuals. As a sub-adult their color changes to a dark tan, their spikes are still short and they start to grow in their pectoral spikes. At this point they're old enough to be marked as a soldier. They remain relatively agile at this age, and are considerably larger than the juvenile but nowhere near as large as an adult. As an adult, they become shades of black and grey. This will persist as they age, and their pectoral spikes are now completely developed. Their back spikesare larger and they become considerably stronger than the earlier stages. Physical appearance Considering the drastic changes Clan undergo as they age, their distinguishing features seem to be dorsal and pectoral spikes, tusks, red eyes, and a bulky body. Clan eyes are covered by a membrane that contains a glowing pigment, presumably they can see through this membrane to some success considering the membrane is permanently fused over the eye. The eye is behind the membrane is black and the eye itself is quite large, despite being covered by a translucent red membrane the Clan can not only see, but their eyesight is superior to modern dolphins by a considerable margin. This membrane develops as the juvenile becomes a sub-adult, a calf and juvenile will not normally possess this membrane. Clan may genetically have an inclination for displaying a certain color, referred to as "tinting". Tinting as a genetic trait tints the dark portions of the body an abnormal color, coming in red, greed, blue, and gold. Leucism, albinism, and melanism are also possible traits, as is chimerism. Though, since albinism is often linked to severe health problems and leucism runs the risk of producing a blue eye pigment instead of red, these two genes are often ostracized. Society Clan have a militaristic structure, with ranks like "engineer" and "security chief" as well as "General" so it's safe to assume there are occupations as well as military ranks at play here. A General will have a different mark than an engineer or security chief, but there are also the Exalted Ones- of which there are only ever three at a time. It's safe to assume Clan have a conformist society, there is little variation in coloration. It's possible that extreme variations are chased out, and thus will not display a red marking on their side. Genetics Color Modifiers Tinting '''- The presence of abnormal pigment, usually covering the entire body and in some extreme cases can tint the underside. This modifier usually does not effect markings and comes in red, green, gold, and blue. Mutations '''Albinism - The absence of pigment, including melanin. This mutation may cause an abnormality in the eyes and the membrane covering the eyes may either become a pinkish white, grey, or not develop any pigment at all or if the individual even develops a membrane over the eye- as albino individuals may show a deformity and lack the eye covering membrane completely. Leucism '''- A partial absence of pigment, resulting in patches of white and/or pale individuals, leucistic individuals commonly develop blue eye membranes- which is an abnormality and will often result in them being exiled. '''Melanism - Dark black or pure black individuals, they develop normal eye membranes though some tend to not be as bright red. They may more often than not lack the pale or white underside marking.